


Before you go

by shieldmaidenofdarkness



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Ben is an asshole, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Or Is he?, Porn With Plot, Sexy Times, time jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldmaidenofdarkness/pseuds/shieldmaidenofdarkness
Summary: Rey hates Ben Solo. Or does she?He smells delicious, he is hot, but he is an asshole.______The A/B/O-fic nobody asked for but I wrote anyway.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 21
Kudos: 265





	Before you go

**Author's Note:**

> Did I really write 12k A/B/O smut? Maybe.... Buckle up, Friends, this will be a wild ride.
> 
> Edit, Apr. '20:  
> After some very detailed Feedback I fixed a few typos.  
> It was pointed out to me, that magazines always have glossy covers. Well, in my country they don't. So let's just assume that there are magazines in this universe that don't have a glossy cover.

"I won't stop you, if this is what you want. Just tell me this: do I need to fire Solo?", Gwen asked, real concern lacing her voice. It made Rey smile. Her boss usually came across as cold and heartless, but would fight and defend her team with teeth and claws. Alpha instincts, Rey mused.

"I appreciate your concern, Gwen. I really do. But that won't be necessary. It might have made my decision easier, but ultimately my decision to resign has nothing to do with him. I have toyed with the thought for a long time now."

"Very well then", Gwen said after a moment of consideration.

They talked about operational issues, figuring out how to proceed from here. As it turned out Rey still had most of her vacation time and a lot of overtime, and Rey was able to take the leave immediately, only coming back into the office by the end of next week to announce her resignation to the rest of the team and to make sure that all loose ends where tied up. She would check in daily, using her laptop, and she promised to be available if anything should go mayhem.

When Rey left her boss's office it was a sad smile on her lips. She had enjoyed working for Gwen and promised to keep in touch. Nevertheless she would miss her and the team, having grown quite fond of them. But as she had explained to Gwen - it was time for her to move on and the job offer she had gotten was just too good not to take. Rey would never forgive herself for not giving it a try.

She stood at the elevator, waiting for it to reach her floor. The office was almost empty at this time, except for a handful of people working late. She knew for a fact that Ben was working late again, like he usually did on Fridays. It also came as no surprise that he would run after her, grabbing her shoulder in front of the elevator.

"Rey", Ben pressed out, his effort to hide his panic evident but betrayed by his spiking scent. "What were you doing in Phasma's office?"

Rey closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. "I resigned, not that it's any of your business."

"What?! No, Rey, you don't have to. I'll talk to her. I'll explain everything. I -"

Rey opened her eyes and turned, fully facing him now. His smell was as intoxicating as ever, but she knew she was doing the right thing. She reached up to his hand on her shoulder, effectively silencing him, before letting it drop.

"Have you ever thought that maybe not everything is about you, Solo? The world doesn't revolve around you, Alpha or not." _Ding_.

Perfectly timed for once in it's measly existence, the elevator opened its doors to her and Rey stepped inside, throwing him one last look. Sometimes she really hated Ben's guts, but kriff, she would miss him. The doors closed, cutting her off from his confused stare.

*******

They'd been hating each others guts from afar for months now, ever since he joined the project. Rey would get along just fine even with despicable people, always able to keep it professionally if needed. But Ben Solo was another story. He'd come into the project as if he owned it, quickly rising up in the ranks where she had needed to prove herself over and over again. She would never blame this on Phasma; Rey knew very well what she was capable of despite her designation and the stereotypes that came along with it.

At first Rey had thought him to be socially awkward, maybe even shy, but it had been very clear very soon that he had a personal problem with her, although she did not have the slightest idea what this problem was. Maybe he didn't like her scent or maybe he was one of those very misogynistic Alpha-assholes that thought Omega women were only good for rut and keeping the house clean. As it turned out, he didn't have a problem with the other female Omegas in the project, being perfectly professional towards literally every other person in the company.

Heck, he was even kind of friendly to the Pizza delivery guy that brought there weekly delivery on Fridays.

It wasn't helping at all that he smelled intoxicatingly good, mixture of Whiskey, coffee and freshly mowed grass, bad enough that he looked like he had walked right off the cover of some high end magazine with a glossy cover page. She tried to avoid him as much as possible, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing what his scent did to her Omega-hindbrain.

After two weeks of working with him she had to double her dose of suppressants, now carrying the strongest emergency-suppressants on the market in her purse with her at all times.

The chemicals only helped so much. He was still painstakingly handsome and although his scent was bearable it was still delicious, making her mouth water if she had to be in close proximity to him for longer than a minute.

What made Rey really loathe him though was a single interaction, a hostile conversation, one she wished she could forget but which was ingrained into her brain and fueled her animosity towards him. It had been a particularly draining day, one where they had been forced to work together in one of the smaller offices, trying to implement customer wishes before meeting the next milestone of their contract. Thankfully they weren’t alone - this task asked for every available project member. There were four other people in the room, and although Rey and Solo were the driving forces in this taskforce, she was more than appreciative of her colleagues effectively working as a buffer between her and him. Nobody would profit if she ripped off his head in the middle of the project.

When she was leaving the office that day she had the unfortunate luck of sharing an elevator ride with Solo. Having spent the whole day breathing through her mouth - in order not to breathe in his scent and involuntarily swoon when she really should be focussing on more important things - she wasn’t looking forward to having him in such close proximity without a buffer.

It seemed like Solo’s tactic was to ignore her, that was until they were standing next to each other in the elevator in awkward and tense silence that seemed to stretch forever. She was painstakingly aware of his proximity and breathing through the mouth didn’t do much in the small cabin. She could _taste him._ This was infinitely worse and her mouth began to water, her mating gland between her shoulder blades itching.

Solo abruptly hit the emergency-stop-button, turning towards her. “Are you even on fucking suppressants?”

“ _What?!_ ” She had to crane her neck, but did so anyway, staring daggers at him. _He did not just ask that._

His left eye was twitching as he repeated the question, spitting each word out as if it were poison. “I asked if you even were on suppressants.”

Everything in her screamed to back away, to cower before this Alpha, to _please_ him, to _soothe_ him. _Alpha is angry, please Alpha._ She had never been the typical Omega, constantly defying her instincts and she sure as hell wasn’t going to start for him.

“Do you even realize that I could have you easily fired for that question? All it takes is one little email to HR and you’re done,” she growled at him, her voice cold as ice.

“And I could have you suspended for running around unsuppressed,” Solo fired back, crowding her in and inhaling deeply - wait, was he _smelling_ her?

“Not that it is any of your fucking business, Solo,” she hissed, “but I am maxed out. I am literally at the highest dosage possible. So before throwing around accusations you could try to behave like a decent human being and put on some fucking scent blockers like a responsible adult.”

Solo took a step back, looking confused, his brow furrowed. “You’re … fuck. _Fuck_.” He rubbed his hand across his face, running it through his hair before letting it drop.

“What?” Rey crossed her arms in front of her chest, her lips pressed into a tight line. The audacity of him. Throwing accusations at her, not having the balls to apologize. Typical Alpha asshole.

“I am - I am on suppressants and I wear blockers. _Fuck_.” His voice was strained, concerned even.

Rey’s eyebrows shot up at the realization. “Fuck indeed.”

If both of them were on suppressants _and_ blockers and he still smelled like a treat… this was going to be a problem.

Solo pushed the emergency-stop again, setting the elevator back into motion. When they reached the ground floor, he muttered “I’ll figure something out.” and rushed out.

She didn’t report him. She thought about it long and hard, but bailed out in the end. No matter how horrible he was, no matter how big her dislike, she wouldn’t endanger the success of this project - the customer being a namely firm in the area, a successful marketing campaign promising an endless stream of future projects.

What Rey did though, was to avoid him even more. Luckily he seemingly did the same and they only had to tolerate each others presence in unavoidable meetings. Without talking about it, they had found a routine, either of them inviting someone from the graphics team or a developer to the meeting, making the presence of the other more bearable with a buffer present.

Rey wasn’t sure how exactly it happens for the first time. They’d been in meetings all day and although they took all precautions and brought three people as buffers - one mated Omega and two unmated Betas - his scent was still overwhelming. It didn’t smell like he was near a rut and Rey knew for a fact that she wasn’t due for her next heat for weeks. For the life of her, she wasn’t able to pinpoint why exactly his scent was hitting her like a wall that day. If you’d ask her how she ended up at his place, she wouldn’t be able to explain. Hell, she wasn’t sure herself.

They had screamed at each other and by the looks of Kaydel, one of the developers and an Omega, it must have looked like they were going to murder each other right then and there. At some point they had decided to let it be for the day and pick up where they left of the next day. Everyone in the room was already working overtime (which on itself wasn’t uncommon), and it was clear that none of them would bring out anything productive after the latest screaming match of Rey and Solo.

Once again Rey found herself trapped in an elevator with him, the air drenched in his exquisite, delicious, mouthwatering scent. She felt her body react to him, clenching her thighs together, hoping that he wouldn’t notice.

Of course he noticed.

He was on her in a matter of seconds. Or maybe she was on him - who knew?

One of them pushed the emergency stop, and she was wedged between him and the metal wall in the blink of an eye.

His smell might have been divine, but tasting him - that was a whole different story. She might have been in heaven. No, she was sure she was in heaven.

His whole body was _hard_ , pure Alpha muscle, pressing against her, pinning her to the wall.

One of his hands was on her neck, his thumb caressing one of her scent glands, the other is gripping her ass tightly. His lips were rough against hers, but she was giving as good as she got.

Her hands were in his hair, pulling him closer, probably hurting him a bit. _Good_.

When he pulled away, breathing heavily, a look in his eyes that she could and did not want to identify, she latched her mouth onto his throat, sucking at his scent gland and scraping her teeth over it. _Delicious_.

It earned her a deep groan, his hips bucking against her center and - _shit_ , he was big and hard _everywhere_. Which was not a surprise, not really, most Alphas were, but still … She was 99.9% sure he knew how wet she was from this, and if he would just continue like this, dry humping her in the elevator, she could come from this alone.

But he didn’t. Instead he groaned her name, pulling his torso again from her, keeping their bodies connected at the hips. “Rey,” he groaned again, and Rey barely kept from smirking at the satisfaction of having him so disheveled. “Your place or mine?”

She didn’t have to think about it. There was no way she would allow him back to her place, knowing very well that she would never get his scent out of her sheets again.

“Yours,” she moaned, thrusting her hips against him in a feeble attempt to get some friction.

They ended up in his bedroom not fifteen minutes later. He drove like a maniac, probably breaking a dozen different laws, his hand on her thighs. Just a bit higher and he would have his thick fingers right where she needs them, but he didn’t. Of course he didn’t touch her there, not on the drive anyway.

She never wanted anything this badly in her live, never. She never felt this kind of attraction to an Alpha before. It’ wasn’t like she hadn’t tried dating Alphas, but all of her dates had been horrible, and it never went beyond a shared dinner.

But this, this is heaven and it makes her question her sanity. Had she known that it could feel like this … she would have suffered through spending time with Alphas years ago.

His hands were everywhere, his mouth was everywhere, and he had her out of her clothes in a matter of seconds. Frankly she was amazed that he didn’t rip anything, then again she would kill him if he did, and she was certain that he knew as much.

“Fuck, you smell so good,” Solo mumbled. “Your tits are so pretty.” He accentuated this by licking a hot, wet stripe from the underside of her left breast to her nipple, before sucking it into his mouth.

Rey let out a wanton moan, squirming under him and - although it shouldn’t be possible - getting even wetter.

He let’s go of her nipple, smirking at his work. “I’m gonna make you come so hard you forget your own name,” he promised, his voice hoarse.

“Shut the fuck up and do it, then,” she growled, frustrated.

Thankfully he did. For once he did exactly what she wanted and didn’t say another word. Instead he made his way down her stomach, licking her skin again and again, sometimes grazing his teeth across her skin and lightly nipping.

And then Rey’s heart stopped when he suddenly licked from her sopping opening to her clit, sucking the bundle of nerves into his mouth and humming. That she didn’t come right then and there was a miracle.

If Ben Solo was anything, it was a man on a mission. He had promised her to make her come hard and he was evidently set on achieving that.

He abandoned her clit, focussing on lapping at her opening, lapping up her arousal and earned a protesting growl from Rey. A sound she didn’t actively make, but that escaped her body on its own. And Solo had the audacity to chuckle at that.

She didn’t have to wait long, his arm snaking around her leg and pressing his thumb to her clit. The pressure was delicious and Rey lost it, when he began to circle her clit with his finger.

Rey didn’t see it coming, never having come this quickly in her life. She was just … suddenly coming, coming all over his face. Her legs were shaking and she was clenching around nothing, but Solo didn’t stop. If anything, it seemed to be just a warm-up exercise for him.

For a moment she thought that he had stopped, that he would position himself over her and _fuck_ her. He removed his thumb from her clit and Rey propped herself up on her elbows, watching him curiously and panting heavily. Solo smirked up at her, before slowly licking a stripe up to her clit, lapping and sucking at it.

Rey gasped, falling back onto the mattress, one hand tightly gripping the bed sheets, the other snaking into his hair and gripping him there. He let out a groan and intensified his efforts, sucking her clit hard into his mouth and humming, sending shocks of pleasure through her body.

He might have been a condescending Alpha-asshole, but damn, that man was certainly talented with his mouth. Rey was in heaven, moaning loudly and using her hand in his hair to pull him even closer towards her cunt. When her hips started bucking into his mouth, he let out a groan, the sound causing vibrations just at the right spot.

Not only because of her pleasure-induced dizziness Rey was unable to find any plausible explanation for him to be a fucking _god_ at multitasking, one of his hands caressing her side and stomach, before landing on her breast and tweaking her nipple. As if that wasn’t enough - Rey already on the verge of her next orgasm - he traced her cunt slowly and almost lovingly with a finger and pushing inside once he’d gathered enough wetness.

Thanks to her earlier orgasm Rey was ridiculously wet and his finger slid in with no resistance. It was thicker and longer than hers, obviously, but it didn’t take Rey long to want, no, to _need_ more. She told him as much, her voice hoarse and the demand more of a moan than anything else.

He chuckled, or at least Rey thought he did, before doing as he was told - a fact that Rey was saving as a memory, commanding an Alpha and successfully so, that alone brought her to a new high.

Solos second finger though, that was something else. It stretched her just the tiniest bit, making her squirm under his attentions. It was on the borderline of _too much_ , his mouth sucking at her clit, his tongue rolling over the bundle of nerves, one hand still massaging her breast, while the other was pumping into her.

Rey gripped his hand, the one on her breast, sinking her nails into his flesh. He clearly got the message and stopped his ministrations - at least at _this one_ \- and instead laced their fingers together. Then he turned his fingers inside her, his palm facing upwards and making a come-hither-motion with them.

She came with a shout of “ _Fuuuuck_ ”, her legs spasming uncontrollably and vision whiting out for a moment.

Only when the fluttering of her walls stopped did he cease his ministrations, carefully giving her a last lick before looking up at her with a shit-eating grin on his glistening face.

It really should be illegal that he was _this_ good at pleasuring her. Sue him, lock him up, preferably for her own personal uses. That sure was a brilliant idea.

When she came back to her senses, Solo had somehow shucked off his shirt and was currently fidgeting with his belt. Almost as if he was shy, like he didn’t want to presume that they would go any further. _Fascinating_.

Rey sat up, deciding to help him - that was only fair after his efforts, she mused. Her hands flew to his, slowly pushing them away before opening the button. She bit her lip, letting her eyes trail over the significant bulge in his pants and flicking up to his face.

He was watching her with awe in his eyes, and something else that she couldn’t quite place. Holding his gaze, it was her turn to smirk at him, pulling down his fly and letting her knuckles trace over his erection.

She could feel his heat through his boxer briefs, his scent even more prominent, making her mouth water again. Deciding she’d waited long enough, Rey pulled down his slacks and briefs in one go, freeing his cock.

Theoretically she knew that an Alpha would be … well equipped. And theoretically she knew that Solo probably wouldn’t be an exception, seeing as he was basically a tree. But being confronted with his cock up close was a different story. She would never tell him this, but if she were tasked with describing the perfect penis, she would show a picture of this magnificent specimen.

It was thick and long, veins running from base to head. Some precum was glistening on the tip and she could see that the base of it was already starting to swell - ready to knot.

It took Rey a moment to appreciate the sight, slightly speechless, but then she gave herself a metaphorical shake and smirked up at him and put her fingers around him.

Solo let out a groan and jerked into her hand, acting on instinct. She might have laughed at that, if she weren’t too stunned by the fact that her thumb and index finger didn’t even touch. _What an enormous dick._

She slowly started to move her hand up and down his length, her grip tight. The sight was mesmerizing, the head leaking precum, but it paled in comparison to the _taste_. Rey leaned in, mouthing at the base before licking up to the head, relishing in the ecstatic flavour. She lapped up the precum, earning another groan, before sucking the head and swirling her tongue

 _"Fuuuck_ , Rey,” he groaned, his voice hoarse and deep.

Rey started to pull more of him into her mouth - well aware that there was no way in hell she could fit all of it without a it more practice - and _hummed_ at the feeling and taste of him. She had closed her eyes by now, fully concentrating on this otherworldly experience, high on the pheromones and his scent, her cunt dripping arousal and slick. When is hand snaked into her hair she thought he was going to pull her towards him and not off of him.

Solo was panting heavily as Rey shot him a confused look. She had thought that he’d enjoyed himself, but now she was uncertain. Maybe she was really bad? Maybe he wanted her to deepthroat and knew she couldn’t do it? Or maybe-

“If you keep that up, I’m going to come in your mouth,” he pressed out. “But I want to come in that tight pussy of yours.”

“Oh.”

“Hang on,” he mumbled, walking over to the bedside table. “Think I have a condom somewhere…”

“Oh, uhm. I have an IUD, so… we don’t have to,” Rey said, her tone somewhat shy. She was blaming the pheromones, knowing full well that that was only half the truth. Shushing the annoying voice inside her head, she cleared her throat. “I mean, only if you don’t mind.”

Solo was hunched over the bedside table, his hands still in the drawer but his face turned towards her, eyebrows raised. “Are you sure?”

“Uhm, yeah, sure, sure,” Rey mumbled, her cheeks heating. “I mean, I guess it’s too late to have the safe sex talk anyway, but I’m clean, and I have an IUD and -”

“Me, too,” Solo rushed, interrupting her nervous monologue. “I’m clean, I mean, not the IUD. Obviously.” By now he was turned towards her, his hard-on slightly bouncing from the movement. He scratched the back of his head, and Rey wondered if it was a nervous habit.

She offered him a kind smile - a first in their interactions. She patted the sport next to her, cocking an eyebrow. “Then get back here and deliver.”

He was on her in a manner of seconds, crushing his mouth onto hers and slotting himself between her thighs. One hand placed next to her head kept the weight off of her, while the other was roaming over her body. His hard length was wedged between them, rubbing over her clit and sending delicious tremors through her body.

When he pulled away from their kiss, there was something deep, something emotional in his eyes. Something she could not deal with right now. Something that she wasn’t sure she wanted to know, or that she wanted or could analyze.

Rey pressed her hands against his chest, pushing him off her, before turning her back to him and getting on all force. She arched her back and threw him a look over her shoulder, somewhat satisfied at his confused but hungry expression. “Like this.”

Solo let out a grunt and did as she asked, placing himself behind her and putting one hand on her waist, gripping tightly. With his other hand he lined himself up, teasing her sopping entrance with the head of his cock. When he hit her clit, Rey couldn’t stop the long and deep moan from forming. She pushed back against him, trying to urge him on and stop his teasing - successfully so.

He eased the tip in, slowly and carefully, letting her adjust to his size. She hissed at the stretch, but when he was fully sheathed inside and still didn’t move her impatience took over. She moved her hips, slowly sliding off him, before snapping back against him.

“Fuck,” Solo groaned behind her, but seemed to get the message, moving both hands to her hips and gripping tightly. He started to move and quickly found a punishing pace that hit a spot she didn’t know she possessed. He hit it with every thrust, groaning and mumbling filthy praises. “You are so tight, fuck, you take me so well, _Omega_ ,” he groaned. Rey hated and loved it at the same time, part of her wanted to tell him to _shut the fuck up_ , but the Omega in her loved the praise, loved how this Alpha made her feel.

She was overwhelmed by sensations, their smells had mixed by now, his hands gripping her so tightly she would surely be sporting bruises the next day, and his knot swelling not starting to catch on her entrance. The added pressure from this and his balls slapping against her clit finally pushed her over the cliff for the third time that day. Rey was spasming, violently almost, collapsing into the mattress. Judging from the sounds made by Solo, he was close as well, but Rey couldn’t be bothered by any of that, too blissed out from the whole experience.

When her senses came back to her, she noticed that she was only being held up by Solo at her hips and that his thrusts became less and less controlled. He reached his peak, groaning unintelligibly, stopping his movements with only half of him pressed into her. Must have been that he didn’t want to knot her, she told herself, and she wasn’t mad about it. She could hardly imagine the awkwardness of being locked together for thirty minutes or so. What would they even talk about? The weather?

She did feel his cum coating her insides though, and it felt heavenly. Shit, if she’d known that sex with an Alpha would be that good, she would have done that _years_ ago.

Solo chuckled, pulling out completely and making her whimper at the loss. “Really? I was your first?”

Fuck, she must have said that aloud. Rey shot up at that. “The first _Alpha_.” Her voice was venomous.

A smug grin formed on Solo’s face as he lay down beside her. “Exactly.”

It was like a bucket of ice-cold water doused over her, the post-orgasmic bliss gone in a matter of seconds. She jumped off the bed, ignoring the throbbing between her legs and their mixed cum running down her thighs. She pulled on her clothes as fast as she could, surely ruining her panties with his cum.

She turned towards him, while buttoning up her blouse, noticing his confused look. “Look, Solo. This was nice and all, but I gotta go.”

He was frowning, his face resembling somewhat of a kicked puppy - the look on his face giving her a funny feeling in the stomach, that she chose to ignore. She let her gaze wander across his body, shortly getting caught on his hand, wrapped around the base of his still hard and leaking cock. Ah, the knot then - the realization filled her with a pang of guilt and regret, before she swallowed the feeling.

“See you Monday,” she pressed out, before hastily leaving the room and his appartement.

********

Monday ended up being just as awkward as Rey imagined. Fucking Ben Solo had been the best and worst decision of her life. It had been the best sex she ever experienced and he was truly gifted - which, by the way, should be illegal - but he also was her sworn enemy and the day was packed with meetings.

They ended up screaming at each other again and the awkwardness had mostly evaporated by the end of the day. Sometimes, when they were not screaming at each other, she would catch him looking at her, an almost pained expression on his face. Like he was regretting their night together. But there was something else entirely in his eyes, something she still couldn’t read.

By the end of the week however, they had somehow ended up in the same situation as the previous week - alone in an elevator and then - not long after - naked on his bed.

After that they got into somewhat of a routine - screaming at each other at work and fucking once or twice a week, always at his place, always rough, and Rey never stayed over. Not once did he knot her, always pulling out before it. They wouldn’t talk while doing it and certainly not after or at work. It seemed that they had reached a mutual agreement to not acknowledge their … arrangement. It was just hate sex after all, right? Nothing more.

She despised him, he was obnoxious, everything she hated about your typical Alpha. Except, that wasn’t true, was it? If she was being honest, except for that one comment about her suppressants, he didn’t do anything wrong. Yes, he was annoying and cocky, but he hadn’t hurt her in any way. He always took care to make her come at least once before having sex with her, he never even went near her mating gland, he didn’t brag at work about having sex with her and most importantly, he didn’t use the Alpha command, like so many other Alpha’s did before him. He did have the opportunity for it and Rey was sure that there were quite a few moments where he came close to using it - but he never did. Not like Chad or Keith, who used it on their dates, trying to make her agree to things she didn’t want to.

If Rey had to be honest with herself, Solo wasn’t half bad. But she couldn’t let him know that, especially considering that he obviously disliked her just like he did when they first met. She didn’t allow herself to think too much about it, fearing her emotions.

The date of the project-launch was nearing and Rey’s days started to consist almost solely of work - meetings from dusk until dawn, her workload now at a 60 hours workweek with overtime left and right. The occasional sex with Solo helped to relief some stress, but the closer they got to the end of the project, the less time either of them had.

They were a bit over a month from launching when Rey knew she was doomed. The notification of her app just confirmed her suspicion, her body already showing the signs. Her scent had started to change the tiniest bit, not enough to be noticed by anyone at the office, but enough for her; and her glands were tender and itching. She was going into heat.

Gladly company policy allowed for heat-leave, even in project work, and Phasma approved her application for it without question. Rey felt obligated to apologize, although she knew very well that there were things one couldn’t change. She made sure that Kaydel would act as her back-up and take care off the team, making the young woman promise to contact her if things should go haywire.

She was just leaving on her last day before heat - already incredibly horny and hot, but still in control - when Solo pulled her to the side.

“What the fuck, Johnson?” Oh, he sounded livid. His hair was tousled and he had bags under his eyes, the deadline of the project clearly taking its toll on him. She felt almost sorry for, except…

“Excuse me?”

“Taking a week off a fucking month before launch? Are you fucking kidding me?” His grip on her arm became tighter, and he only let her go, after she looked pointedly at his hand.

“Listen, Solo. I don’t want to take the week off, believe me. But do you really think I would go voluntarily if I had the chance? Or that Gwen would let me?”

He stared at her for a moment, confused. Rey could pinpoint the exact moment when he realized what she meant, his eyes widened. “You’re going into heat.” It wasn’t a question, but Rey nodded anyway.

Solo clenched and unclenched his jaw, his brow furrowed. The silence between them seemed to stretch forever and even though wanted to go home, she couldn’t find it in her to move. It was like magnetic force keeping her from leaving, rendering her frozen.

Leaning in, Solo lowered his voice, his scent making her dizzy. “Do you have someone?”

Rey frowned, not understanding his question, slightly distracted by his scent, a mixture of acidic distaste and … hopefulness? Over the weeks that they had been fucking each other, Rey had gotten pretty good at interpreting his scent, but now she fairly confused, his scent being so contradictory. When she didn’t answer, he stepped even closer, leaving mere inches between them. His breath was puffing right into her face, sending his scent straight into her nose. She could feel her body react, afterall she was close to her heat and a prime specimen of Alpha so close to her.

“Do you have someone? To spend your heat with?” He was pressing his words through gritted teeth.

It was like a bucket of ice water over her head, hitting her with sudden clarity and fury. “Are you fucking serious? Do you have _any_ idea how inappropriate you asking that is? Not to mention that it is _none_ of your bloody business,” she growled, stabbing his impressive pecs with her index finger. _Impressive pecs_ , stupid Omega-hindbrain. “I don’t need a fucking Alpha. I can manage alone.”

A number of emotions flickered across his face, ranging from shock to insecurity and a dozen she couldn’t identify, still to pissed at him. Then he reigned his emotions in, straightening his back and looking at her in a serious manner.

“Alone? Let me help you,” he offered, his eyes glinting. When she opened her mouth to protest, he interrupted her. “It will be easier, quicker even. If I help you.”

Rey snorted. “And why would you care, Solo?”

One side of his mouth was twitching upwards, before settling in a lopsided, smug grin. “Well, it would be better for the project if you wouldn’t be out of office for a whole week. Just saying.”

Rey bit the inside of her cheek, he might have actually a point. Regardless…. “No.”

He cocked an eyebrow, his eyes roaming over her face.

“No. As I said, I will manage just fine. It’s not the first time and certainly not the last. So, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go home,” Rey said, her voice firm, a stark contrast to how she was feeling, leaving him standing in the hallway.

Her heats sucked. They sucked hard. She had presented relatively late at 16 years old, a consequence of a childhood full of malnutrition. It was only for the last two years or so that her heat came on a somewhat regular basis, an almost reliable cycle for the first time in her life. She owned several sex toys that usually did the trick and helped her through it - although after fucking Solo so often lately, that might look different.

She was looking at six or seven days of cramps, deliriousness, endless amounts of slick, itching and an insufferable heat. What came after was almost worse. Although her company allowed heat leave, like most companies they did not care about the days after. For a mated Omega or an Omega in a committed relationship it wouldn’t be a problem, but for someone like her… things looked different. If she were to describe the feeling it would be a mixture of what Rey imagined being run over by a truck, a solid week without sleep (which wasn’t far from the truth) and having a jackhammer penetrate every muscle and bone.

Heats sucked.

At home Rey chugged half a liter of ice-cold water, shrugging her clothes off and putting on a soft, oversized t-shirt and a fresh pair of panties. She shut all the blinds, put away the groceries she bought on her way home and locked the front door. After phishing her stock of blankets and comforters from her closet, she started to build her nest for the following days. She knew that she wasn’t the best Omega in the world and that her nests usually lacked comfort and _the special something_ \- at least that was what she thought. Not that it mattered - afterall she was the only person to see her nests and in a few hours it wouldn’t matter anyway, she would be too far gone to care about it.

Like she knew, come evening she was too far into her heat. She’d already made herself come multiple times, one time fading into the next, her panties ruined and discarded somewhere.

Her trusted friend, a thick, purple vibrator with knotting function usually did the trick, calming the raging fire inside her - but this time it only felt like a drop of water against a furnace. _Fuck_ . She knew exactly who was to blame here, who made her body yearn for him. _Fucking Solo._ Deep down she knew that this heat was worse than any heat before, knew that only an Alpha could make it bearable.

She had no idea how late it was, her shutting the blinds had taken her the last indicator of time and she faded in and out of sleep, awoken by cramps and slick dripping down her thighs, soaking her skin. Everything hurt, her glands were _on fire_ and everything itched.

A groan left her throat when a particularly hard cramp hit her womb, pulling her out of her nap. There was a short buzzing noise coming from her bedside table. _Weird_. Did her vibrator develop a conscience? Reluctantly Rey turned to her side, blindly grabbing towards the table, patting her hand down in search of whatever had buzzed.

_Oh_ , her phone. That made sense.

Who would write her, though? Her friends and Phasma knew that she would be indisposed for a couple of days. Nobody would bother her. And yet ….

A sudden clarity came over her, letting her ignore the heat, the itching, the cramps, and she unlocked her screen, frowning at the text message.

_Unknown number - 20:38_

**Let me help you.**

**BS**

A million different replies shot through her mind in a manner of seconds.

_How did you get this number?_

_New phone, who dis?_

_Fuck off._

_Nope._

_Over my dead body._

_BS? more like bullshit_

But she sent none of them, instead texting him her address without any comment. She would probably loathe herself for doing it after her heat, but right now it sounded like a fucking good idea. Best she ever had, probably.

Rey had no idea how long it would take him to get there, but the promise of his cock, maybe even his _knot …_ the thought alone had her produce a new wave of slick.

She couldn’t have said how much time passed until he was at her doorstep, her Alpha, only that she made herself come on her vibrator two more times, well on her way to a third orgasm, when she heard the aggressive knocks on her front door.

Leaving the vibrator buzzing on her bed she practically sprinted towards the door, not caring about her appearance. Her Alpha was here, here to fuck her, to knot her, _Alpha, Alpha, Alpha._

He was right there when she swung the door open with too much force, his scent overwhelming her, making her insides clench. His eyes were firey and he let his gaze roam over her body, catching at her glistening thighs before returning back to her face. “Rey”, was all he groaned before pushing inside, slamming the door shut and pinning her against it.

Her body was working on auto-pilot, her mouth latched to the scent gland on his neck and her hips bucking against him, desperately searching for friction. She let her hands wander across his body, one hand settling in his hair and pulling, pulling him closer, the other gripping his collar, trying to get this offensive shirt off him.

Something fell to the floor next to them, but Rey _really_ didn’t care, because his hands were on her bare thighs, lifting her up, and he was pressing his crotch against her cunt and oh god, the pressure was _divine_.

But something changed, something was _wrong_. Why was he pulling away? Did he not want her? Was her Alpha not pleased? She whined.

“Omega, it’s alright, it’s fine, I’ve got you,” Solo whispered, his mouth close to her ear, his voice calm and soothing. Didn’t stop her from hiccuping though.

One of his hands was stroking her hair now, moving down to her throat and caressing her scent gland. “Gotta put the food into the fridge, sweetheart. Then I’ll take care of you, I promise.”

He put her down on the ground, quickly grabbing a grocery bag that had been laying discarded next to her. Ah, that must have been whatever had fallen down earlier.

“Stay here, Omega. I’ll be back in a second,” Solo promised, giving her a quick kiss on the mouth. She let out a desperate whine when he moved from her, quickly disappearing into her kitchen. She could hear him rummaging and let out another whine, when her stomach cramped again. Why was he not buried in her cunt yet? Shouldn’t an Alpha be unable to resist an Omega in heat? Maybe Plutt had been right all those years ago and she really was broken, defected, _unwanted_. Maybe -

“Stop.” Oh. He was back, pulling her close and stroking her scent gland, calming her. “I’m right here, I’ve got you, Rey. You smell so delicious, such a good Omega. Gonna take care of you.”

She felt herself being lifted, carried bridal-style to her bedroom. Before Rey knew it, they were tangled together, her hips thrusting towards him, both of them groaning.

Distantly she realized how he pulled her shirt off, baring her to him and Rey found herself spreading her legs, presenting her dripping cunt to her Alpha.

He let out a breathy “Fuuuck” before shrugging off his clothes as well. He was about to join her, when he suddenly halted in his movements, his brows furrowing in thought. His hand moved to her side, coming back up holding her still buzzing vibrator. Raising an eyebrow, he smirked at her. “I’m gonna watch you fuck this,” he promised, his voice deeper than usual and Rey was convinced that he meant it, making her shudder at the thought. “But not now, sweetheart. Can’t wait any longer.”

The next thing she knew was the fat head of his cock pressing against her entrance. Usually he would take his sweet time with her, he had done so every single time they’d fucked in the last weeks. But this time was different and he wasted no time, entering her fully in one single thrust.

It was all she needed to come, still riled up from before he had shown up. Moaning loudly, she felt her walls flutter around his cock, causing him to groan in response.

“Fuck, Rey, you feel so good,” he groaned, starting to thrust his hips, already frantic. “Not gonna last long, baby, you’re so tight, so wet, fuck, are you ready for my knot? Do you want it? Fuck, I’m gonna fill you up with my come, gonna knot you so good, baby.”

She could feel his knot swelling, the pressure nothing like she had ever felt before and when he pushed in a last time, locking them together, groaning and sinking his teeth into her skin above her collarbone, she spiraled right into the next orgasm, coming harder than she ever had. It was pure bliss, the sensation overpowering. His knot locked them together, pulsing in unison with her walls, spurting endless amounts of his cum into her. It was calming the raging fire of her heat, washing her in clarity. In the pit of her stomach was still the smoldering feeling, but bearable and she felt refreshed, like a cool summer evening after hours in the burning sun.

For the first time she understood the popularity of heat apps, understood why so many Omega’s swooned everytime an Alpha so much at looked at them. This feeling, this experience - it was life altering.

Solo was still cuming in her, sending waves of pleasure through her and Rey was convinced that it wouldn’t take much for her to join him.

Somehow he had managed to keep his weight mostly of her, but his arms were starting to shake from exhaustion and he rolled them around so that Rey was on top of him. The change of position pressed him in deeper and that was all it took for Rey to orgasm again. It was not nearly as intense as the previous orgasms, more like a slow and focussed pleasure.

She collapsed on him anyway, her cheek resting on his chest.

“Wow.” A low rumble under her, turning into a soft chuckle.

A smirk formed on her lips and she raised her head to look at him. “Yeah.”

“That was pretty fantastic,” he chuckled, caressing her cheek.

They stayed locked together for quite some time and by the time his knot went down, Rey was ready to go again, mewling on top of him and starting to beg him. This time he took his time like he promised, playing with her breasts and nipples until she squirmed, before doing the same to her clit. Only when she begged him in earnest, called him Alpha and rubbed herself against him did he give her what she wanted.

For the next two days they did little more than fuck each other, or at least Rey did. She had started to call him Ben, enjoying the feeling of his name on her lips and the spark in his eyes everytime she did. When they were not joined together, he would massage her back, cuddle her, praise her. He brought her food, delicate fruits, carefully cut into slices, made her drink water.

The sex was phenomenal, ranging from mindless rutting to slow and sensual, almost loving. He told her the dirtiest things, how good she felt, how tight she was, what he planned to do to her. But during those slow and soft times his whole demeanor changed. Instead of filthy dirty talk in a deep rumble, his voice would be just as soft as his movements, caressing her adoringly. His words brought tears to her eyes, telling her how beautiful she looked, how good she was. She wanted to believe him, so, so much. And she almost did.

In the moments of clarity with his knot buried in her cunt, they started talking. At first it was awkward, but they soon realized that silence was more awkward than actually getting to know each other, actually talking to each other and not scream their lungs out.

He told her about his strained relationship with his parents and how he was starting to reconnect with his family. How they still infuriated him half the time. He told her how he used to hike, how he and his dad would go on camping trips when he was a kid.

In turn Rey told him about her upbringing, how she was bounced from foster home to foster home, how she once was hospitalized because her foster father was withholding food and she’d fainted in school. She told him how she fought her way through college and earned her degree in sweat and tears, told him how she wanted to see the world and make a difference. How she found a family in her friends and how she often felt lonely despite of it.

Ben made good on his promise by the second day and made her fuck herself on her vibrator. It was torturous, the once satisfying toy now being nearly enough. There was no way she could cum from it and when she told him as much, her voice whiny and strained, he just chuckled and told her to beg for his knot.

She’d never been more turned on (although he seemed to set a new threshold every single time), and she obeyed immediately, sobbing and pleading him, the toy buzzing in her pussy. After days of fucking the real thing, after experiencing a _real_ knot and the soothing effect of his sperm in her burning womb, the toy felt like a lackluster imitation. Sure, it was pleasurable, but far from enough to bring her to orgasm.

When he finally gave her what she asked for, she came the instant he entered her and a second time after only a couple of thrusts, finishing together.

On the evening of the third day Rey knew that her heat was coming to an end, the fire subsided to a comfortable warmth, the amount of slick dribbling out of her almost to a normal amount of being extremely aroused. She knew that Ben knew too, and she was aware that this was the last time he’d knot her.

He was lying behind her, spooning her and his cock slotted inside, massaging her insides. One of his hands was gripping her hip, keeping her still, the other snaked around her, coming across her chest and settling on her shoulder.

The position was oddly intimate and Rey didn’t mind one bit, too lost in the pleasure. His thrusts were shallow, not nearly as deep as the last days, but if Rey had to choose her favorite time of sex with Ben, it would be this.

After both of them came, they stayed like that, cuddled up and close. Even when his knot deflated and his cock became soft, Ben didn’t move an inch, and Rey did not have the emotional strength to get up. Moving would put an end to it, an official end to her heat, an end to whatever they were. Moving would mean that things got back to normal, that they would go back to screaming at each other and the thought made her sad. Somehow, she mused, he had grown on her. For the first time she could see behind his walls, had gotten to know him on a level she had never dared to imagine.

She was not ready to admit exactly what she’s feeling, or to give those feelings a name. But she knew that it would hurt to go back to how it was _before._

When he ultimately left, it was well into the afternoon. They hadn’t talked much, or looked at each other for that matter. He’d announced that he had to go, gotten up and without even taking a shower he’d put his clothes back on. While he gathered his things, Rey had put on an oversized t-shirt, and followed him to her front door. _So he needs to get away from me that badly,_ she thought bitterly, while she felt his come trickling down her legs. 

Before walking out of her apartment, he had turned to her and he had looked like he wanted to say something. Ben’s mouth had opened and closed several times, and Rey watched him with rising anxiety. His eyes were filled with emotion, but instead of saying anything, he had just lifted his hand to her face, cupped her cheek and given her a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“Goodbye, Rey.” His voice was as deep as ever, but there was a solemn tone to it, almost hurt. She had not time to analyze her observation, as his thumb trailed over her lower lip and he gave her one last longing look, before leaving.

Rey spent the rest of the day lying on her bed, after changing the sheets, and staring at the ceiling. She felt empty, lost, lonely. Admittedly spending her heat with an Alpha had made an enormous difference, but she still felt like shit - even if it was for entirely different reasons.

As expected things at work were … tense, to say the least. She and Ben did not scream at each other, which was a surprise, but there was an underlying tension between them, like the calm before a storm, like a powder keg with the fuse already set afire.

Rey tried to steal secret glances at him, but more than once he was already staring at her, intense expression on his face. His manners towards her were entirely professional, where there had been fire previously, there was only cold now. Somehow that was more unsettling than any screamed insult before. It didn’t take long for their coworkers to notice that something was up, and the fact that they smelled like each other certainly didn’t help. Thankfully nobody said anything, though Rey knew that they all wanted to know the dirty details. The workload of their project didn’t allow anyone to spent too much time on anything else, which was a welcome distraction and relief at the same time for Rey.

She couldn’t shake the feeling that she lost something. That there had been something between them, something that could have become more than the aimosties of the last months. Rey knew that she couldn’t stand working alongside him and not have him. So when she got home after that first day back at work, she made the decision to look for another job. She’d felt restless and ready to move on for quite some time now, but now it felt like it was time to close this chapter of her life.

*******

Telling Phasma that she wanted to quit, felt… liberating. Which was both a surprise and at the same time kind of expected. Of course she was a bit sad to leave her colleagues behind, to not see _him_ anymore, but Rey knew that it was better this way. That way she could move on and forget him.

On her way home she stopped at a grocery store and bought herself bucket of ice cream and a bottle of rosé wine. Rey didn’t drink often, and she didn’t believe in drowning your sorrows, but she was in the mood for a glass or two. Her couch, some cookie dough ice cream, a glass of wine and a sappy rom-com sounded like the perfect plan for the evening.

She didn’t rush her way home, enjoying the walk and fresh air after this emotionally straining day. It had been a month since the end of her heat and by now Rey was able to name her feelings for _him_ , but she _chose_ not to. What good would it do her? None. It would only bring her more pain, so she pretended like nothing had happened between them. Like he was only a colleague who had helped her in a time of need. He’d treated her like any other colleague after all, so it had been painfully clear what _his_ feelings for her were.

About an hour later she lay cuddled up on her couch, wine poured into a glass that was still untouched, clutching the bucket of ice cream in her hands and staring half-heartedly at the TV screen. The plot of the movie was silly, but the scenery is beautiful and _maybe_ , she mused, maybe she should go on a cruise or book herself some time at a resort in the Bahamas and look into snorkeling.

Her phone lay screen-down on the table, half forgotten, while she shoved another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. Maybe a vacation is exactly what she needed - so Rey made a mental note to look into last-minute options later. Technically she agreed to come into work if needed, but knowing Gwen it should be possible to go on a trip for a week or so.

Although Rey wasn’t focusing on the movie, it still was a shock when her doorbell rang, startling her. She chose to ignore it, not having the energy to get up and argue with whoever was trying to get her signature, money or soul. Those kinds of people usually left her alone after a few minutes and she had no reason to believe that it would be any different today. She wasn’t expecting anyone and she knew that Gwen wouldn’t have told anyone about her quitting yet.

As predicted, they stopped ringing after a few minutes and Rey turned her attention back on the movie. Kate Hudson was arguing with Matthew McConaughey about _something._ When the same person started knocking on her front door, Rey couldn’t help the annoyed groan escaping her.

The knocking was insistent and deep down Rey knew that they wouldn’t stop, wouldn’t be ignored. “Fine, whatever”, she grumbled, untangling herself from her couch, pausing the movie and putting the bucket of ice cream on the table.

Grabbing the door handle, Rey took a deep breath and prepared herself to tell whoever was at her doorstep off.

Several things happened simultaneously, but her brain only registered them one after the other.

First came her exasperated, annoyed plea to go away. Okay, maybe not a _plea_ per se.

“Listen, I’m not interested in whatever you’re trying to sell me, so please, for the love of god, fuck off.” 

Second was the realization that the presumed salesman was huge. Familiarly huge.

The third part hit her all of a sudden. Ben. Ben was at her door. Fuck.

“Ben.” She tilted her head up slowly, reluctantly meeting his eyes. Eyes that looked as dark and wild as an ocean at night. Before she knew it, she had her arms crossed in front of her chest.

“Rey,” he breathed out. “Can I - can we talk? _Please_?”

The “please” was probably what compelled her. Or his scent, smelling panicky and devastated. Or maybe it was the fact that although he was tall as a tree and built like a fridge, he still managed to look like a kicked puppy.

It wasn’t an active choice, at least that’s what she told herself, but she found herself nodding and stepping aside to let him inside. She walked into the living room but resisted the urge to sit down. Her arms still crossed in front of her chest, she looked expectantly at him, as if to say “You wanted to talk, so talk”.

Ben followed her, but kept his distance, his hands shoved into his pockets. “Please don’t quit, Rey. I tried to give you space, but I’ll talk to Phasma and take another role, if that’s what you need.”

Huffing out a dry lough, Rey shook her head. “I already quit, Ben. I have another job waiting for me. It’s done, I’m leaving.” While talking she observed the emotions on his face closely. His jaw worked in the way it did, when he wasn’t happy with something but had no idea how to deal with it yet. If this weren’t so hard it would be adorable.

Taking a deep breath, Rey forced her voice to be calmer, kinder. “Look, I know this sounds awfully sounds like ‘It’s not you, it’s me’. But it’s not because of you, okay?” _Keep telling yourself that, Rey. Good job._ “You transfering to another position wouldn’t change anything. I got an amazing job offer and I’ve been wanting to change something for a while now.”

For a minute that felt like eternity Ben stared at her, his jaw still working. “Then why does it feel like it’s because of me?”

Rey really wasn’t sure if that question was targeted at her, or if he was talking to himself. She chose not to answer, couldn’t answer without lying anyway.

Ben’s brows furrowed, before he schooled his face into a neutral expression. Rey couldn’t look him in the eyes, to afraid of the emotion there, so she chose to inspect the rug on the floor.

“I’m sorry, Rey. For how I treated you. If I hurt you. Please know that it was never my intention,” Ben muttered quietly, forcing her to raise her eyes and meet his.

Rey bit her lip, closing her eyes for a moment, before giving him a small smile. “I’m sorry, too, Ben.” She let out a sigh. “I wish we could have been friends.”

“I don’t,” Ben grumbled, his scent spiking with emotion. Anger? Hurt? “I don’t want to be your friend, Rey. I never wanted that.”

_Ouch_. “Wow, okay, guess it worked out fine then,” she spat out, her voice trembling. What games was he playing? Claiming he didn’t want to hurt her and then doing that exact thing a second later?

“No, that’s not - _fuck_ ,” Ben groaned. “That’s not what I meant.”

His eyes were fire now, and Rey’s widened in return. He took one, two steps towards her, suddenly so close to her that she could feel his breath on her skin.

“I don’t want to be your friend, Rey. I never wanted that, because I’m in love with you. I’ve been in love with you since - _fuck_ \- probably since the first time I saw you. I know that I treated you like shit, I know that I’m an asshole. I know that you have no reason to feel the same for me. That you couldn’t possibly feel the same. And _fuck_ , if being friends with you is all I’ll ever get, I’ll take it gladly, but know that I am in love with you. I love you and I’ll never stop loving you.”

Her eyes had widened with every word he had said and she absently noticed that her jaw had literally dropped, leaving her staring open-mouthed at Ben.

“I - what?”, she breathed out, tears filling her eyes. “No. No, you don’t. You don’t love me, Ben.”

“But I do,” he smiled sadly at her. “At first I thought it was just your scent. Fuck, you smelled so good. It drove me crazy. I tried to keep my distance, and acting like an ass seemed like a good idea at the time. But the better I got to know you, the more I realized that I could never have you. Look at you. You are everything, and I’m - I’m me. I’m a major fuck-up. And it was so easy to lose myself in every argument with you. At least I had that with you.” He huffed out a laugh, shaking his head.

Rey leaned against the back of her couch, feeling dizzy. What was happening? She must have fallen asleep while watching a rom-com. Maybe she had taken a sip of the wine after all and now her brain was playing a cruel joke on her.

She hadn’t even realized that she had started to cry, only noticed the wetness on her cheeks when a sob escaped her throat.

“Fuck - I’ll - I’ll just leave, okay? You don’t have to deal with my shit anymore. I’m sorry,” Ben hastily mumbled and started to turn around.

“Would you shut u-up for once in your life?”, she cried out, hiccuping. “You’re su-such an idiot, Ben. I swear to god.”

He froze, but didn’t turn towards her, waiting for her to continue.

“Ugh, I can’t believe you sometimes,” she groaned. “Why didn’t you say anything? It’s been months, Ben. You never said anything.”

He turned halfway at that, his eyes fixating on the ground. “How could I? All I knew was that you hated me.”

“I didn’t.”

“You did though.”

“No, Ben. I wished I could hate you. I told myself I hated you, but I really didn’t.” She took a step towards him. “And for the record: I’m not everything. And you know it.”

She could see him shaking his head. “But you are. You are kind and passionate, and scary. You are amazing and strong. And I’m nothing.”

He sounded so vulnerable, so hurt. It broke her heart. Rey closed the distance between them, pressing herself against is back, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his shirt.

“You’re not, Ben. Yes, you can be an enormous asshole, but you are also a good person. You’ve been there for me, when I needed you and you’re good at what you do. You put everything you have into everything and sometimes it’s too much, but you’re not nothing. Far from it, actually.” Her voice was muffled by his shirt, but was so still under her touch, not even breathing - as if he was afraid he could miss something she said. “And I do. I feel the same. I love you, Ben.”

She let her arms fall to her side, giving him room to move. He turned, facing her. Rey could feel his gaze on her and she slowly lifted her eyes to meet his. “I’ve been so afraid to admit it, but I do. I’ve known it for some time now, but I’ve been in love with you longer than that.”

Ben looked at her like she had just made him the best present in the world. Like he had won the lottery, like a kid in a candy shop, like a kid at Disneyland.

“You love me?”, he let out, his voice breathy. She only nodded, a shy smile forming on her tear-stained cheeks.

He lifted his hands to her face, brushing his thumbs across her cheeks. His gaze was flickering between her eyes, searching her for the truth. “Can I kiss you?”

“You better,” she smiled at him, and he did.

His lips brushed softly against hers, and Rey felt her eyes flutter shut. She grabbed his shirt with one hand and snaked the other on into his hair, pulling him closer. They kissed each other with matching intensity and when Ben’s tongue prodded against her lip, she opened them for him, letting him in willingly. She pressed herself against him, her pelvis pressing against his, grinding against him and causing Ben to groan.

When they separated, both of them were out of breath and Ben pressed his forehead against hers, eyes closed.

“I love you so much, Rey,” he whispered solemnly.

She smiled at him, took his hand in hers and pulled him to her bedroom, her eyes not leaving his.

Coming to a halt at the foot of her bed, Rey finally let go of his hand and unceremounsily pulled of her hoodie, baring herself to him. She watched his expression change with fascination, watched as he went from surprised to pure arousal. Rey couldn’t help the smirk forming on her lips, one eyebrow rising and looking at him expectantly.

“Ben,” she said calmly. “I know that this might be a bit early. And you don’t have to, if you don’t want it - but I - I really want you to mate me.”

His gaze had dropped to her breasts, staring unashamed at them, admiring them, but with her words they shot up to her face and his mouth opened in surprise. “Really? Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life,” she said with all the conviction she could muster. It was the truth - she had wanted it for some time now, wanted it during her heat, even if she had been too afraid to admit it. “You’re it for me.”

Stepping forward, he closed the distance between them and kissed her. “I love you more than anything, Rey. I want to be your mate, too. I would be honored.”

Rey smiled up at him and reached for the buckle of his belt, unfastening it before he could stop her and pulling his pants down. Next came his shirt, which he pulled of and threw somewhere behind him, not looking where it landed. She pushed him onto her bed, before discarding her sweatpants and climbing onto it herself, straddling his things.

His scent was delicious as ever and she had been wet since he had entered her apartment. Even without scenting his arousal she knew that he wanted her just as much, the hard evidence of it lying on his stomach, the tip glistening and red.

She moved up slowly, dragging her dripping core across his length until she was pressing down the length of him. Giving him a quick, but intense kiss before pushing up on her knees and gripping his cock and lining him up. He watched her in wonder, his hands stroking up and down her legs, but his eyes focused on her face.

When she lowered herself slowly onto him, enjoying the delicious stretch, he let out a soft hum, before muttering how much he loved her. It made her heart swell in delight. Never had she felt so loved and admired.

Their lovemaking was slow, but intense. Each time Ben tried to move into her or slam her hips down on him, she would shake her head, smiling wickedly at him. It was sweet torture, she knew it, but she enjoyed it too much. The way he looked at her was everything.

When she was close, he moved his hand to her core, lazily thumbing at her clit in the way he knew she liked. It was enough to push her over the edge and she came with an intensity she didn’t think possible. Rey could feel his knot starting to form, and when she collapsed above him, he took the chance to turn them around so that he was above her.

His moves were not as feral or hard as they had been during her heat, but they were purposeful and each and everyone felt like he wanted to show her how much he loved her.

“I’m close, Rey,” he whispered, and she knew exactly what it meant. The mating bite was performed when an Alpha knotted the Omega. “I want you to bite me first, Rey. _Please_.”

Traditionally the Alpha would bite first, it had been done so all throughout history. It wasn’t unheard of that the Omega would do it first, but it was rare and an exception.

“Are you sure?”

He only nodded, lowering his head and baring his mating gland to her.

She lapped at it first, kissing and caressing it. Taking one last deep breath, inhaling his pure scent, she readied herself. When her teeth broke his skin, his scent seemed to explode. It was incredibly intense, his scent was surrounding her, _penetrating_ her. It was changing, becoming more - it wasn’t only his anymore, it was _theirs_. She’d claimed him, made him hers. It was enough to make her come again. She kept lapping at it and only faintly did she recognize the sounds he was making, moans of pre pleasure.

He shuddered above her, his movements stuttering and she could feel his knot expanding. Ben was coming inside of her, and she could feel the ropes of his cum spurting and spurting. She moved her head to the side, baring her gland as he had did before her and whispered a breathless “Do it, Alpha.”.

She didn’t have to tell Ben twice, he wasted to time and was lapping at her gland in a manner of seconds.

“I love you so much,” he whispered, before sinking his teeth into her gland. She had expected it to hurt, and it probably did on some level, but she didn’t notice the pain at all. On the contrary, the experience was the complete opposite. Everything slotted into place, suddenly everything made sense. It was like she finally found her place in the world, like she finally _belonged_. And she belonged to him.

She noticed that her scent changed as well. Where his now carried traces of her, hers was underlined by his rich notes of whiskey and coffee.

Rey didn’t know how long this dizzy state carried on, but after some time she felt Ben shuffle and flipping them to their sides, so that they were facing each other.

“Wow.”

She startled to giggle. “You could say that.”

He leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. “I love you.”

Beaming up at him, she hummed. “I love you, too.”

Then she started to laugh in earnest, causing him to look at her confused. “Why are you laughing?”

“My ice cream,” she giggled. “I forgot my ice cream. It’s probably soup now.”

After a second, he joined her laughter. “I’ll buy you all the ice cream you want, Rey.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep!”

“I promise, sweetheart. I’ll do anything for you,” he whispered in her ear, before kissing her on the lips. She let out a contempt sigh - this was definitely something she could get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha yeah. Having one of them be ooo for the whole week or having both of them ooo for a week won’t make any difference and Ben knows it.  
> If anyone is interested in this: the movie she’s watching is “Fools’s Gold”
> 
> I started to write this fic in February, I think. Maybe late January, when I was having a rough time due to work. Since I'm on sick leave now (don't have corona, no worries), and a lot of time, I finally finished this. Kind of like therapy, keeping me busy and stuff.


End file.
